


Partners in Chaos

by euryx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Murder, Other, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euryx/pseuds/euryx
Summary: i'm not the protagonist.i will not be.i will not take any particular demon down.but aren't we all bound for hell in the long run?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Original Female Character(s), Ford Pines/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

ah. 

so you've chosen to read my story? 

i'm honoured. 

who is this? i hear you ask.

i am whoever you want me to be.

i think to properly tell my story we'll need to go to the real beginning.

just to provide context, y'know?

i hardly doubt i could do myself justice, so, no sugar coating here. 

ah. 

now i am rambling. 

to the beginning...


	2. the beginning

when the cinder woman drowns  
that will be the beginning of the end.

"congratulations, Ms. l/n you've given birth to a..." the nurse paused to look at the paperwork. "healthy baby girl." she smiled, handing over the young child to the woman. 

"do you have a name yet?" she asked. the woman paused. "y/n" she told her. the nurse nodded and wrote down the name. 

"before we can let you and the little one leave, we're going to run a few tests, then fingerprint and footprint her." she informed the other lady. 

"so this is the kid who'll bring upon weirdmageddon, looks innocent enough so far. HA! i'll definitely see you soon!" the unheard triangle said. 

°six years later°

i pulled the doll's head off, grabbing my red marker and scribbling on the neck. 

i suddenly heard a voice from behind me and turned around, nude barbie corpse in hand. 

"hey! kid! nice to meet ya'!" the yellow triangle man told me. "who are you?" i asked. "i'm bill." he said. "nice to meet you. i'm-" i begun. "you're y/n. i know that." he interrupted. i was about to ask him how, before the woman burst into my room.

"who the hell are you talking to?" she yelled, as the triangle squinted quite angrily at her. i pointed at the triangle. "friend." i quietly told her. bill looked quite shocked at me calling him a friend. 

she rolled her eyes and walked out. "god damn fuckin' kid can't shut up." she cussed, walking away. 

"that's your mom. eh, kid?" he asked. "mmhmm. i don't like her much but last time i tried to run away she used the belt." i sighed. 

it actually hurt bill a little to see the child who would help him bring upon the end, be treated like this. but he ignored it. 

"don't worry, kid, i see your future and it's going to get way better." he told you in an attempt to comfort you. he couldn't have his right-hand woman be discouraged. however, he honestly couldn't read your emotions. he shook it off.

"what do i do?" i asked. "i'm afraid that's all i can tell you." he said. i nodded and turned around. "bye." i told him. "don't worry, i'll be back. soon." he promised. "when?" i asked. "sooner than you think, kid." he told me, disappearing. i sighed out of my nose and turned around. 

°one year later°

"you're dumb!" my sister shouted, throwing Lego bricks at me. "oh my god, stop it!" i shouted back. 

"y/n, stop yelling." my mom sighed, taking a lung full of cigarette smoke. 

"she started it!" i angrily yelled. "you know what? now i'm only taking your sister to the store!" my mom told me with a stern voice. i was filled with rage as my mom brought my sister out to the car.

in a fit of anger, i grabbed the kitchen scissors and decapitated and dismembered all of the stuffed animals my sister kept on her bed, grabbing a spare bedsheet and wrapping them all up, in a big ball of murdered stuffed animals, wrapped in bedsheets. 

later when my sister got back, i heard the shrieking and wailing. my mother ran in and began yelling at me. calling me a bitch and a psychopath. 

it was worth it, though.

°three years later°

flicking the match, i watched it burn down, close to my fingertips. i felt extreme warmth come close to my fingers, so i dropped it on the floor. 

seeing the fire grow, i knew i should put it out, so i ran to the cupboards and filled a cup with water, splashing out the fire. 

somehow, deep down, i felt a thrill. a heart racing, 

i walked outside and saw the pool chair my mom uses to tan with. i struck another match and threw it on the chair, watching it light up into flames, i watched until the only thing left was the metal frame. i heard my moms car pull up and i swiftly ran to my room, hiding the box of matches under my mattress.

my mom stomped into the room. 

"what the fuck did you do to the chair." she asked in an anything but calm tone. 

"i burned it, Michelle." i told her in a tone i've never used before. she gasped, walking out from shock. 

i heard her dial a number on the phone, a few seconds later hearing the click of a lighter. 

"Father Thomas? thank you. i really think my daughter has problems. it's extremely out of the ordinary, as my daughter, the exact opposite of her. sweetheart. other one? possessed, at best. yeah. okay. yup. sounds good." then the press of a button and silence. 

my mom is insane.

°five years later°

the silence in the house was deafening. maybe because my sister was at a sleep over, and it's night. maybe it's because Michelle definitely pulled the last straw.

and i've been planning for this.

i grabbed and put on the gloves and shoe covers in my bedside drawer, heading to the kitchen. i pulled a knife from the knife block. 

silently heading to my sleeping mom's room i slowly opened the door, the lack of a squeak. 

luckily, she's also a heavy sleeper. 

i stood at the side of her bed for a minute, watching her sleep. then suddenly plunging the knife into her abdomen. then again. then again. and again, and again, again, again, again. then i stopped. watching her choke on her own blood i watched all the trauma i was through, disappear. 

picking up the corpse, i tried to cover the wound as much as possible. lord knows the clean up wouldn't be easy. why make it harder?

i threw her on the empty garage's floor, grasping the knife, i walked over to her, slicing into her neck and sawing until Medusa's head came off. i chopped her up into my heart's content, then putting all the body parts into a large, unused trashcan. 

i sliced into her body, pulling, slicing, throwing. i looked around for something that would hold her down, only to find the cinder blocks in the garage. i walked back over to her bed, pulling the bedsheet off the bed, taking every part of her body and wrapping them up. walking outside, there was nothing but crickets. and finally, i found a perk to living in the country, beside a river. 

i felt water splash on my face as i watched her sink to the bottom. 

"wow, good work, y/n" a voice behind me said, turning around and seeing no one other than bill. 

"i have to clean." i mumbled. "not anymore." he laughed, snapping and suddenly all the evidence was just... gone. 

"what do i do now?" i asked. lord knew that a ghost[?] who knows the best outcome for my future should give me guidance. 

"do you know where Gravity Falls is?" he asked. 

"yeah, that's the nearest city." i said. "get your mom's keys and drive there." he stated.


	3. chapter two

okay, we have established i've got some parental issues.

god, i can feel you judging me through the screen.

your screen is only a thin veil, don't think i can't see you.

off topic...

anyway now, we are driving to gravity falls, technically illegally, since i don't have a driver's license.

but also technically i just killed Michelle, so obviously we aren't very conscientious.

it's boring, so far. but trust me in a few years (or a few seconds for you), everything falls into place.


End file.
